


Life Loves to Surprise

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Hazel, Cock Sucking, Hook-Up, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut, Top!Qrow, ass eating, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: This is Qrow/Hazel smut. This has the barest amount of plot. This ship has like, 4 fics in it. This fic is likely gonna be read by you. For once, I am content with my tags. May whatever we believe in help us through rare pair hell.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Hazel Rainart
Kudos: 4





	Life Loves to Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I want that twink obliterated. NOT. That bear is getting obliterated. EQUALITY! Qrow/Hazel good. Size difference good. Please enjoy. Almost forgot, Papo Cafajeste from the Michiko e Hatchin OST is the song I listened to for writing most of this fic. It's Brazilian Portuguese and, according to google translate, is titled something like naughty talk. You can imagine what it's about. There's a decent translation in the comments here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFbQgsd96ts. Should be the first comment. Also, fair warning, this is my second time writing smut. Ok, now please enjoy.

Qrow thought he had been to every bar in Vale at least once before, but apparently not. He found one he hadn’t noticed before on his way to his dingy, and rarely used, apartment. He had to be able to say he had gotten drunk in every bar in Vale, and he honestly needed a few drinks after the emotionally draining mission he had finished earlier. So, he made a small detour to the bar that was lodged between two much larger and more noticeable buildings. 

The place looked alright, though it was likely it looked better during the late hours. A few strippers were working their pole, though most of the patrons were minding their own business. It was that time of day when sad, unfortunate souls came to drown their sorrows. At the very least, he knew it was unlikely he’d end up in a fight, even with his luck. The people here just wanted to be left alone and forget the cruelties in their life. 

Qrow fit right in. He ordered the thing with the highest alcohol content, and took a seat in a dark corner out of habit. Scanning the place lit only by neon lights, he saw that he was right to presume so much about the fellow drunks there. They all sat miserably by themselves, nursing whatever drink they could afford that would get them drunk. 

He took his first sip. It went down comfortably warm, with just a bit of bite to it. A few years ago, he would have gagged drinking such a thing, but now, the taste was graciously welcomed with open arms. He let out a low groan of satisfaction, the ice clinking as he placed it back down on the table. Qrow saw that the man in front of him was staring at him. The man quickly averted his gaze and went back his drink the moment he realized Qrow saw him. 

Qrow knew at that moment one of two things would happen later: he would either have to fight for his life again, or he would get laid. Whatever would happen, a drunk him would deal with it. Qrow kept an eye on the man as he went through a round of drinks. Qrow caught the huge man staring a few times. Qrow smiled knowingly each time, and Qrow knew he saw, but each time he shrunk away, acting like he wasn’t caught leering. It was cute.

By his final drink at the bar, Qrow decided to make his move. He got up and out of his chair, and sauntered over to the man’s table. He took a seat right in front of him. The man looked up real quick to acknowledge him. Up close, Qrow could see that the big man was very cute  _ and  _ very hot.

“Hey there handsome, come here often?” Qrow asked the man. Yes, it was cheesy and basic, but it got the man to answer.

“Not really.” he answered. Qrow likes his deep voice.

“Yeah. There are better places to be at. There’s a bar a few blocks from here that’s cheaper with better drinks. My place is also a better place to be. I’ve heard it has some really good  _ customer service _ . Not too far either.” he drawled. The guy was cute as he blushed. 

“... You’re not a prostitute, are you?” the man asked. Qrow laughed.

“Sometimes, I wish I was.”

“Your place sounds good then. Lead the way.” He said as he stood up, revealing his full height. Qrow was in awe of how huge the guy was. Already, his hopes were high. On the short walk, he learned that the man’s name was Hazel, and that he was currently a bodyguard for a ballet school. 

The moment Qrow unlocked the door, Hazel was all over him, and Qrow was all for it. The guy was an aggressive kisser, and Qrow was going to be just as aggressive. It had been a while since he had been so aggressive, and with a big guy like Hazel, he was going to be as aggressive as he wanted. As they made out intensely, they practically ripped each other’s clothes off.

Once Qrow’s pants were off, Hazel pinned Qrow against a wall, and sunk down to his knees, caressing Qrow’s body as he did so. Qrow didn’t even get to see the other man’s cock, to his dismay, but the view certainly made up for it. If Qrow could have gotten any harder, he would have. The sight of the huge man starting to play with his cock was the stuff of the wettest dreams. 

First, Hazel slowly played with the head, liking and sucking on it, teasing Qrow as he moaned. What soon followed was positively lewd. Qrow yelped as Hazel went all the way down on him, moaning as he took Qrow’s dick down this throat. The sound of him gagging every now was not enough to compel Qrow to pull away. And if anything, it made Hazel just want to swallow the cock even deeper. With his strong hands, he gripped Qrow’s hips and guided him into face fucking him. Once Qrow got into a rhythm, Hazel used his now free hands to tease Qrow’s sensitive nipples.

“Damn, you’re─” he said in between heavy breaths and another groan of pleasure. “You’re─ Fuck! I’m gonna─” Instead of finishing his sentence, he screamed as he shot his load down the other man’s throat. Qrow could hear the man choke a little, but he didn’t pull away. Hazel made sure to swallow every drop. Once the cum stopped flowing, Hazel took the cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop.

“Are you,” Qrow said, sitting down to catch his breath after having his soul sucked out of him, “you sure  _ you're  _ not a prostitute? Make a damn good one.”

“Hmm. Not a bad prospect, now that you mention it.” Hazel replied. It would be a good way to experiment more, and bring in some more money too.

“My turn!” Qrow eagerly said as he grabbed the hard cock in front of him. It was thick, and dripping precum. He couldn’t wait to have it stretch his hole. He made the move to begin sucking on it, but was stopped by the man’s hand pushing his head back.

“Huh?” he wondered. He wanted to suck some dick, dammit. 

“Later. Where’s the bed?” Hazel asked, and Qrow quickly led him to the bed. He laid down on it, and spread his cheeks open for Qrow.

“Ohh.” Qrow said with surprise and excitement. An unexpected, but very welcome development.

“Thought you might be hungry.” Hazel said with a sly smile.

“You thought right.” Qrow replied with a carnal look in his eyes as he dove in to eat the man out. Qrow moaned as he licked and entered Hazel’s manly hole with his tongue. Getting to hear the hulking man moan vulgar words was enough to get him hard again. 

“H- hey,” he said to get Qrow’s attention. “I’m ready.”

“Mmm. I think I wanna have a little more fun first.” Qrow said as he pulled out a bottle of lube from under his bed and uncapped it. He spread a layer of it on his fingers, and prepared to prepare the other man even more. But before he even put his fingers in, the bed’s legs gave out, the bed landing against the floor with a loud thud.

“Uhh…” Qrow could hear the concern in the man’s voice.

“Don’t worry about it. Thing’s cheap and I’ve got bad luck.” Qrow sighed.

“If you say so.” Hazel replied.

“Now, where were we…” Qrow said, and went back to fingering the man’s hole. It was a lot more comfortable for Qrow now that Hazel was lower the floor. He hissed as the first two fingers went in. Qrow took his time opening him up, slowly jerking the man’s cock as he did so. Hazel let out a moan when Qrow found his prostate, bucking his hips in retaliation.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear.” he said as he put in a third finger and massaged the spot, reducing Hazel to a whimpering mess. Qrow could spend all day listening to that. After about another minute, Qrow took out his fingers and put on a condom, lubing it as well.

“Ready?” Qrow asked as he got up and onto the bed. As he lifted Hazel’s legs up, he could see that the man was in a state that was blissful, yet frenzied state.

“Gods yes!” he answered in exasperation. Qrow was more inclined to be in Hazel’s position, but it sure was damn nice to have a guy like him crying out to be fucked by him. So, eager to comply, he started out with just his head, slowly going in and out.

“Come on, fucking fuck me!” he ordered.

“Bossy.” Qrow teased with a wicked smile. He played with the man for a moment more, pushing in only his head still.

“I swear, if you don’t─” he was cut off by his own scream as Qrow thrusted his cock all the way in. He kept the pace going, eliciting even more of those indecent noises Qrow loved out of the man. He leaned forward so he could sloppily make out with the man as he fucked him nice and hard. 

Qrow moaned into Hazel’s mouth as he slid in and out of his hole. It felt so good, he had half a mind to just become a top. But, the thought was interrupted by that telltale tension growing in his groin. Before he could even say anything, he was already cumming, thrusting deeper and more erratically as he groaned from the release. Eventually, he pulled out his cock and yanked off the cum-filled condom, tossing aside it with careless abandon.

“Forgetting something?” Qrow heard Hazel ask just as he was about to rest his head on Hazel’s beautiful, pillowy pecs. 

“Hm?”

“Get on your knees.” he ordered, and Qrow realized that he almost forgot to do one of his favorite activities: sucking dick. As Hazel moved to sit at the edge of the bed, Qrow excitedly got on his knees on the floor, and placed his head in between Hazel’s thick thighs. He leered at the hot and thick cock before him as it leaked more precum than before. It looked like it could burst at any given moment. He began to diligently lick every inch, but was pulled up by his hair, making him moan in ecstacy.

“Just suck.” he commanded, and then released his grip. As ordered, he took the cock in his mouth. 

Although he couldn’t take it all in like Hazel had done with him, Qrow was superior in his technique, bobbing his head much more efficiently and using his tongue to greater effect. As predicted, Hazel was dangerously close to cumming. He pulled Qrow back by his hair as he groaned loudly from the intense orgasm, letting cum decorate Qrow’s face. As he came down from the high, he looked down at the beautiful and obscene sight before him.

“And here I thought you couldn’t look any better.” he grinned with pride.

“Is that a challenge?” he joked as he made his way to the bathroom.

“May─ Crap. Sorry to leave, but I have work in fifteen minutes.” he said. Qrow could hear him hurry to throw his clothes in.

“It’s cool!” he shouted as he got a shower started. “There might be water in the fridge if you want! And if that sex worker things works out, let me know!”

“Yeah! Will do!” Qrow hears as the door shuts. 

As Qrow relaxes under the warm water, he wonders if this bossy bottom would be the one to tame him. He certainly wouldn’t mind. The guy seemed nice enough. Though, he always imagined someone different. But, life likes to mess with Qrow Branwen. 

-

Qrow curses the heart that gives him hope, but knows he wouldn’t be alive without it, so he keeps on hoping, for someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you enjoyed? I thank you for reading. But in all seriousness, I think a lot, and I have come to the conclusion that Qrow/Hazel is interesting, so I started writing a fic for them. It is not finished, nor will it be finished for sometime. It's slow burn building off of V7, and is sort of continuation of a weird crossover fic I did but that's irrelevant. But like, if you wanna see what I have down already, let me know. I have four chapters down at the time of posting this fic, but I don't like posting incomplete stuff, so yeah. Also, my tumblr is homo-grimoire if you would like to have someone to yell about this rare pair with, or just to ask for the fic in progress. Please, I think too much. And again, thanks for reading. (*youtuber voice* don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe! (I joke, do that stuff only if you want. Can you even subscribe in AO3? Eh.))


End file.
